


【授權翻譯】如懸一線

by Susant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri stop pretending that you don't care, just a short fic, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susant/pseuds/Susant
Summary: 眼看勇利一副快要崩潰的模樣，尤里管住了自己的嘴巴。（尤里‧普利榭次基初遇勝生勇利的焦慮症狀，他不太肯定要怎麼做才對。）





	【授權翻譯】如懸一線

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWroteAFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFic/gifts).
  * A translation of [By a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008593) by [IWroteAFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFic/pseuds/IWroteAFic). 



> 警告：焦慮情緒、第三者視角、短篇一發完。  
> 這是一篇 Yurio Nice! 的文章。

作為一個敵手，勝生勇利是最令人惱怒的那一種。

 

比方說，他這個人似乎不能理解什麼叫「嗆聲」，那個笨蛋豬排蓋飯對尤里的冒犯言詞從來只會笑笑或擺出一副認真沉思的模樣。 _搞啥啊你？生氣啊！發火啊！_

 

實際上，勇利連一次都不曾試著朝尤里反擊回去，甚至也不會去捍衛他自己，尤里發覺那股想惹怒勇利的迫切感，正隨著他們相處時間變得越來越長而逐漸淡化。並不是說他會有罪惡感，告訴你，只是因為豬排丼看來一點兒也不明白這檔子事，不管尤里說了什麼，那些話不過都混攪成一團糨糊，在豬排丼腦袋瓜裡生灰塵罷了。

 

罪惡感什麼的，尤里當然 _一點也沒_ 。

 

 _完全沒有_ 。

 

所以當那個日本來的勇利，突然變成飄零雪花般敏感脆弱的模樣，這絕對不是尤里的錯。那傢伙練成了極具難度的自由滑，甚至還打破了維克多的 _世界紀錄_ ，他怎會突然變得… 變得…… 。

 

尤里無法準確形容，因為他實在不明白到底是什麼在困擾著勇利。通常豬排丼都帶著滿臉的傻笑來到冰場，他會和其他俄羅斯選手聊天，和維克多超級噁爛地親親我我，練習他的旋轉和跳躍，但有些日子——

 

嗯，特別就是 _今天_ 。

 

勇利走進冰場，維克多和那隻貴賓犬跟在他後面，而他看上去——

 

 _生無可戀_ 。

 

這個詞有用對嗎？因為豬排丼看上去就像是有人剛殺了他全家，而他正用盡全身的力量強忍著不要馬上情緒潰堤。

 

好吧，可能沒有 _這麼_ 戲劇化，但他看上去真心 _糟透了_ 。

 

尤里停下他的短曲節目練習，盯著一隻手扶著勇利後背，臉上帶著太過溫柔笑容的維克多，那個笑容看上去很奇怪， _發生了什麼事？_ 他們今天本 _不該_ 在這的。

 

那個向來很友善的豬排丼沒有抬起頭來看向任何人，沒有停下來打招呼，一綁好冰鞋就直徑踏上冰面，像是一隻離水的魚迫不及待游回大海。他緩緩地做著一些簡單的基礎圖型練習，小心翼翼地切換左右腳的重心，緊繃感從僵直的身軀里漸漸消融。搬來俄羅斯住後，他的黑髮留長了一點，現在他正利用著這個優勢，微低著頭把自己藏在瀏海之下，不過尤里還是能看肢體語言的。此刻的勇利彷彿只靠著 _一絲細線_ 空懸在那撐著。

 

通常尤里會挑在這個時間點，滑到勇利旁邊削他一頓，像是快速扔幾句粗話過去「嘿，豬！」或「別搞得太興奮啊，豬排蓋飯！」。

 

但是現在，勝生勇利一副快要破碎的模樣，所以尤里緊緊管住了自己的嘴巴。

 

_有什麼事發生了？_

 

雅科夫的粗嗓門把尤里的注意力拉了回來，他趕緊衝回去完成他那套練習，無視了米拉暗笑著說「分心鬼～」的嘴型。

 

但他發現自己的視線時不時還是會黏回勇利的身上，而且次數比尤里願意承認的多很多。當某樣事物如此岌岌可危、懸在邊緣，要移開你的眼睛實在太難了。尤里也不明白自己原本預期會發生什麼，那個傢伙會摔倒嗎？然後尖叫？直接哭出來？

 

尤里以前也見過其他的滑冰選手崩潰，有點像是猛然失速的人為車禍，渴望看到自己的傷害極限。但這個感覺是不同的，尤里感受到有些什麼在急促地隱隱作痛，需要 _被停止_ 。

 

一等到雅科夫分心去注意其它人，尤里就滑到維克多那兒用譴責的眼神盯著他。

 

維克多今天並沒有上冰，直叫整個情況越加詭異。他就靠在冰場的圍欄旁，背打的挺直，笑得特別緊繃，他的雙眼追尋著他未婚夫的一舉一動，專注到尤里有些遲疑該不該打斷他。

 

然後，尤里決定他才 _不管_ 那麼多，他橫滑一腳很不禮貌地直接擋到維克多的臉前，刮擦著冰花四濺。

 

但對方只是簡單地向旁邊移動了下，繼續看著他的寶貝小豬，尤里更加怒不可遏，咬著牙上下打量著這個男人。

 

 _你到底對他做了什麼？_ 尤里心想。

 

「你們倆是吵架了還是怎樣？」是尤里最終問出口的。

 

維克多臉上的奇怪笑容甚至笑得更深了些，彷彿他早就知道尤里會問他 _這句_ 。

 

「如果 _有_ 就好了。」他微聳著肩回答道。

 

尤里瞪著維克多。

 

「你天殺的什麼意思啊？」他無比疑惑地問。

 

維克多終於捨得把視線從冰場裡心不在焉的滑冰動作上移開，他仔細看了一下尤里，笑了一下。

 

「勇利有時候……會 _變得像這樣_ ，沒有什麼需要你特別擔心的，尤里奧，他會沒事的。」

 

 「所以什麼事也… _沒發生_ ？」

 

 「沒什麼特別不尋常的事。他一起床就這樣了。」

 

維克多頓了一下，思忖著，一隻手撐住臉頰。 「滑冰通常能讓勇利冷靜下來，所以我們盡快趕來這裡了，這裡雖然不比長谷津的冰場安靜，但至少還有夠大的空間。」

 

 「……。」

 

尤里繼續用眼神刨著維克多，又困惑地瞧了幾眼勇利，他才不信呢，一定有啥大事發生了，沒有人會 _一覺醒來_ 就成了那副鬼樣子吧，有人會嗎？

 

「你不該做點什麼嗎？」在一陣安靜過後，尤里問道。

 

維克多和豬排丼根本是只差那一張紙的已婚狀態，對於兩個把相親相愛當飯吃的人來說，他們倆似乎常處於不同的波段頻率上。在那些好日子裡，維克多對他的未婚夫是又黏又疼又愛得令人髮指，所以， _拜託_ 誰來解釋一下，他現在是要保持什麼 _距離_ 啊？

 

_去抱一抱你傷心的男朋友啊，白癡。_

 

 維克多噘起了嘴。「在旁邊顧著他，恐怕就是我唯一能做的事了。」

 

……尤里好奇偉大的尼基弗洛夫先生是試過了哪些無效療法，才最終導向這個結論。

 

「老實說，我也還找不到方法，保護他免受這個之苦。」

 

_「這個」到底是什麼？_

 

維克多的臉重重地沉進他寬闊的掌中，又擺出那副 _噁心的_ 、沐浴愛河的樣子看著勇利，而尤里努力按耐住衝動，不要在臉上露出反感。

 

維克多輕聲開口，聽起來幾乎像一聲嘆息：「我只能相信勇利會用自己的方法撐過去——就像我們相遇之前，他也是自己一個人挺過來了。」

 

這話讓尤里震驚地突然有了個意識：勝生勇利已經這樣子 _很久了_ 。多少年來，在某些隨機的日子里，他會一早起床就彷若被酷刑折磨般滿臉的痛苦不已，而他的一生都要為此掙扎不休。

 

「這個」有影響過他的滑冰嗎？這就是他拿不到金牌的原因嗎？

 

尤里向來口無遮攔的刻薄冒犯是否也—

 

尤里咬緊牙根低頭看向冰面。他一點都不在乎，為啥他要在乎？只要豬排丼有在繼續比賽不就好了嗎？

 

_但要是「這個」害得勝生勇利拿不出最佳的表現呢？_

 

尤里看向維克多，想要再問問題，但話語未出口就凍結了，因為他發現那個男人又全身緊繃著，眉頭因關切而皺在一起。

 

尤里的注意力立刻飛向豬排丼。有兩個女孩子，大約是 _粉絲_ 吧，正靠在冰場圍欄邊，雙手戲劇性地朝著冰面上的日本男子大力揮舞，她們一口流利的俄語，試圖要日本男子靠近一些。

 

勇利從他的練習裡回過神來，但他的表情滿是太過驚慌的脆弱感，令尤里想都不想一個箭步滑向前，立刻擋到兩名粉絲和那個孤孤單單的滑冰者中間。

 

「他不懂俄語。」停在兩名粉絲面前，尤里語氣平板地宣告，刻意忽視她們驚訝的臉色，他雙手大張撐在圍欄上，逼著她倆離圍欄遠點。尤里比她們兩個都還要高些，特別是他現在還穿著冰鞋，他善用這點，盡可能地在她們視野中把勇利牢牢遮住。

 

「英文？」身高矮一點，圍著圍巾的棕髮女生用非常重的腔調問道。

 

「也不會說英文，」尤里撒謊，「跟我說你們想跟他講的話，我會幫你們轉達。」

 

那兩個女生交換著眼神，其中一頭金髮穿著紅襯衫的那位女粉絲比較高，她挪動身體的角度，試著越過尤里看到他身後的人。

 

她一動尤里就跟著動，嚴嚴實實擋住她的企圖，絲毫不在乎自己的動作是否讓人感覺不愉快。

 

「他看起來太悲傷了，我們只是想抱抱他，希望能讓他感覺好一點。」那個女生面帶微笑解釋道。

 

 _抱抱才不會讓他覺得好一點。_ 尤里心中的厭煩開始翻滾著冒泡。

 

接著他後知後覺地明白了一點，就在剛剛，他還正因為維克多不給勇利一個擁抱而氣憤。維克多保持距離的原因，尤里現在似乎搞懂了些，不論勇利此刻在經歷的「這個」是什麼，沒有人有辦法讓「這個」變好一點，除了勇利 _他自己_ 。

 

而他連讓維克多抱一下都不願意了，更遑論來自於兩個陌生人的安慰。

 

「他病得挺重的。」尤里又開始扯謊，「是某種在他的家鄉染上的糟糕疾病，有 _高度傳染性_ 欸，看看他那個臉色慘白的教練，傳染發作得很快。」

 

尤里翹起大拇指指向維克多，看見那個年長的男人給了他一個好奇但被娛樂到了的表情。

 

那兩個女生則是又驚訝又擔憂的樣子。「喔神啊，我希望他們兩個都還好！」

 

她們拜託尤里轉達她倆的關心和問候，得到他一個草率的點頭。尤里接著杵在原地盯著她們走出冰場，走出他的視線之外，這一路間她們仍頻頻回過頭去瞧著勇利。

 

那位黑髮的滑冰選手一動也不動地停留在冰場中央，低著頭視線鎖住冰面有好一會兒了。尤里很有衝動吼他幾句或滑過去推翻他，只要可以讓那傢伙換掉此刻臉上的表情，什麼表情都比現在尤里看到的要好。

 

_為什麼他會像這個樣子？_

 

勇利甩甩頭張望四周，臉部表情依舊脆弱，讓尤里又一陣著慌。 _神啊求你別看過來。_ 尤里完全不知道要講什麼話，或該拿什麼臉去面對勇利現在的表情，他慣常用的鄙視歡迎法絕對只會雪上加霜。

 

幸好勇利還是看向了維克多，而後者則立刻挺起身子遞出水壺，歡迎那個男孩到回他身邊。

 

尤里等到日本男子和維克多在場邊會合後才接著跟過去，他緩緩滑過他們，偷偷停到幾碼外，距離足夠遠能不被注意，又近得可以看清楚那一對的互動。

 

維克多正輕聲說著什麼，關於兩人晚餐要去哪裡吃之類的問話，而同時旁邊的勇利正一邊拭汗一邊補充著水分。維克多並沒有碰觸勇利，但從他取回水瓶並遞給對方紙巾的動作，顯盡了款款溫柔。

 

豬排丼正無意識地隨著維克多叨念的內容隨便點著頭，而他的一舉一動有種微妙的遲緩。他的視線死死鎖定在空白的壁面上，避開了所有眼神接觸， _他在思考什麼嗎？_

 

然後，就在勇利把用過的、揉成一團的紙巾遞回去時，維克多看到了套在日本男子手上閃耀的戒環，他靠過去，在對方的指頭上輕柔地印了一個吻。

 

那大概是一時腦熱之下的動作，從維克多立刻緊張起來，不安地抬頭看向勇利的樣子判斷。

 

那個男孩動也不動地看著維克多好一會，然後他的頭放低了，眼眶里凝聚了剔透，他的嘴唇微微顫抖——

 

_哇啊啊草泥馬的老天鵝啊，維克多你搞砸了！操你的讓他崩潰了你這天殺的渾蛋！你該死的在搞啥啊？你這個呆頭呆腦、尖嘴猴腮、髮線萎縮的老——_

 

勇利深深吸了一口氣，挺起他的肩膀。沒有崩潰，沒有眼淚，他的右手靠上維克多的，帶著略為濕潤的眼神給了維克多一個發自真心的笑容。

 

剛才有氣都不敢喘一聲的尤里鬆了口氣，終於放下心來。

 

維克多用熱情如火的吻回饋了他未婚夫給他的微笑，在指間撒下了更多的親吻。他們對彼此快速而小聲地呢喃著什麼，維克多還俯身到勇利的耳邊耳語著一些話。

 

尤里正琢磨著他們倆又說什麼呢，突然豬排丼就轉過頭來，驚訝地直視著他。

 

尤里僵住， _喔，屎定了_ 。

 

那個傢伙還在看，表情還帶點防備，尤里應該要講啥才對啊？

 

_不要吼他，不要罵他，不要侮辱——_

 

「嘿，豬排蓋飯，你最好加緊練習你的新節目啊，假設你還傻想著機會拿金牌的話！」

 

在慌張之下，尤里脫口而出的話，口氣比他原本意圖表達的還要差上百倍。他砸鍋了， _操！_

 

然而，勇利倒是眼都沒眨一下。

 

 「我正期待著呢，」尤里說道，這次比較小聲。「可別讓我失望。」

 

尤里尷尬地抓了一下自己的手肘，對著腳下皺眉。

 

當他再次看向勇利，卻發現對方溫柔地對他微笑著。

 

「我會盡我所能。」勇利用令人驚訝的堅定嗓音回答了他。

 

尤里點點頭。從今天他的敵手踏進冰場以來，那一直困擾著尤里的恐慌情緒迅速地消散了，他滿意地離開那一對老頭，重新回到他的練習之中。

 

兩位選手都再次上冰滑出他們心中所向，而尤里在一段距離之外練習時，仍一邊留意著勇利的狀態。

 

豬排丼又練起了他的基礎圖型，但他不再低垂著頭。

 

尤里仍舊搞不太懂那個日本人到底是有什麼問題，而他也不大在乎那些問題的細節。或者說，尤里其實 _不需要_ 去知道。

 

他只要去接受就可以了。

 

某些時候，勝生勇利努力撐住自己，卻猶如空懸一線般搖搖欲墜，而要怎麼接住他尤里是束手無策。

 

但當那絲細線再次震盪搖晃...，也許尤里多少能夠幫忙穩住它了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者後記：  
> 感謝你們的閱讀！告訴我感想如何吧！  
> （因為沒有人幫我校稿，如果有什麼文法或選字上的錯誤非常抱歉！）  
> 我在考慮要寫篇同人，是勇利在冰面上受傷了，而維克多跟尤里都小小抓狂了一下的故事，歡迎大家同我集思廣益。;)
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 會翻譯這篇只是因為想回答一個問題，是的，尤里奧，真的有人會一覺醒來就變成那副鬼樣子，那個人就是我（尤里奧表示不認識你）。  
> 晨昏時分，焦慮會沿着脊椎骨爬上來佔據我的大腦神經，有時候會焦慮得全身痛到哭出來，有時能哭出來還比較好，會比較不痛。  
> YOI 對焦慮的描寫是我摔坑和特別感動的點，而這篇文章將勇利的賽前焦慮狀態更加推進了一些，詳實描述了日常為焦慮情緒所困擾的人可能會有的情況，而且由第三者視角來看，也許是更加深刻－－想幫忙卻束手無策的情感也是相當絕望的。我明白，因為我也讓周遭的親友這麼束手無策過。  
> 原作是塊完璧，被我翻得支離破碎，可以的話歡迎讀原文，沒有Beta，有什麼錯誤還請不吝賜教！最後煩請大家去給原作留言支持跟點愛心。 ♥♥♥


End file.
